cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Korea (Red Alert 2)
:See also Korea in the Tiberium Universe The Republic of Korea (Taehan Minguk in Korean) is a democratic nation in East Asia. During World War III, they were a member of the Allies. The Empire of the Rising Sun had taken over the country in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. History Korea traces its founding back to 2333 BC, though it's believed that the Korean peninsula was populated by the ancestors of the Koreans since the neolithic period. During the early 20th century, the nation of Korea faced turmoil. Korea was taken over by Japan in 1910 and it wasn't until Japan's defeat in 1945 that Korea achieved independence. In the decade after independence, Korea suffered turmoil in its political system and society in general, causing the country to split into two. However, Korea's economic and political status have improved, it is currently considered a First World nation, and has held free and fair elections. It has joined the Allies, being a vital partner in the defense of the Pacific. It is assumed that the Soviet Union and Communist China didn't try to seize North Korea in doing so, preventing the Korean War and leaving the US to make Korea a unified and democratic country. In World War III When the Soviet Union invaded the United States in 1972, Korea assisted the Allies by attacking Russia's homeland itself, by attacking the Soviets' primary Pacific port of Vladivostok. This attack on Russia's eastern territories by the Koreans was eventually forced back into the sea by the Soviets, however it succeeded in diverting a substantial number of Soviet troops from other strategic fronts in the war, and thus aided in thinning the Soviet's ranks. In War of the Three Powers No further information about the Korean Republic during the WoTP is available, other than in the Soviet perspective, Dasha informs Cherdenko that the Empire of the Rising Sun has both Soviet territories and Korea crushed under their heel. Military The Republic of Korea possesses a modern, well-equipped army, comparable to that of any other Allied nation. It also possesses a significant naval presence, though it was unable to successfully stage an oceanic invasion of the Russian homeland during the Third World War. However, perhaps the most powerful element of Korea's military is its air force. Well-trained and battle-hardened, South Korean pilots have the additional advantage of the Black Eagle, a VTOL Strike Fighter with sophisticated avionics and weapons systems, superior to those of a Harrier. These were put to good use during the destruction of Yuri's cloning facilities in Australia. Notes on Game Design *In Our Timeline, Korea was partitioned in 1945 after the Japanese were defeated in World War II, with North Korea being occupied by the Soviets and becoming communist, while the Allies occupied South Korea, which became a democracy. This division soon let to the bloody Korean War which abated with an armistice in 1953 after the war stalemated. Technically, the war is still ongoing however. *''Red Alert 2'''s coding refers to Korea as the "Asian Alliance", while the graphical image of the nation's flag when selecting it in multiplayer uses the prefix "jap", hinting that Korea may had originally been intended as Japan, or an alliance of Asian countries. *On the map that appears before each level in Red Alert 2, Korea is shown as being divided into North and South Korea, despite being implied to not being two countries. This is most likely a mistake, as the Soviet Union is divided by its republics and also to note, Germany is split to the west and east ironically. Category:Red Alert 2 Countries Category:Allied Countries Category:Countries